Dark Hearts II
by Dark Creed
Summary: Two worlds intertwine to ride one hell of a Joy Ride... The Infamous Murderous Family Riddick, Rhya, and Benjamin collide with The Guardians of the Galaxy to fight some very unpleasant fellows and save the day...again...What will Drax the Destroyer say about his daughter falling in love with a dangerous murderer?
1. NEW COMERS

**(PLEASE STAND BY FOR THIS PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT)**

 **THE RIDDICK UNIVERSE AND GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY OR ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY, I AM ONLY WRITING FOR THE PURE**

 **ENJOYMENT**

 **AND ALLOWING MY ALREADY CRAZY MIND WILD.**

 **ALL CHARACTERS _NOT BELONGING_ TO THE RIDDICK OR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY WORLD _ARE_ MINE, IMAGINARY, PHYSICALLY, LEAGUALLY, AND ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

 **RHYA, BENJAMIN, AND THE TITLE OF THE STORY BELONG TO MY DEAR FRIEND JACKALOPE21 WHO HAS GIVEN ME THE HONOR AND BLESSING TO CONTINUE ON WITH BENJAMIN'S STORY SO HERE IT GOES!**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES THEY ARE TRULY AMAZING! AND OF COURSE THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF DARK HEARTS WHICH TELLS THE STORY OF RIDDICK AND HIS MATE RHYA**

 **ENJOY**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **DARK CREED**

* * *

Mandala was the largest city in Helios in which expanded across land and water, a few miles from Corvenus one of many small cities closest to Mandala.

The moon was at her fullest that night as dark clouds covered the glittering stars; it was one of the few things she enjoyed. Staring up into the sky while the wind was cool against her bare skin, the night being greeted with nothing but silence unlike during the day where it was surrounded with on-going life and sounds of every kind imaginable. It was the night that was so peaceful and quite.

It was always her favorite time to train.

Esmeralda Douglas closed her eyes and arched her neck enjoying the night which welcomed her with open arms feeling the safety of the shadows.

 _"This night will be different Esmeralda…"_ Shirah chimed in

"All nights aren't the same…" Esmeralda answered her eyes still closed

 _"Not like this one…"_

…Shirah…her only true friend…whispered in the essences of her mind; another Furyan like her but if she were dead or alive Esmeralda didn't know, the only thing she did know was that Shirah could speak to her in this manner; sometimes coming into her dreams and washing away her nightmares

"Really an' how's that?"

"The skies will open for another tonight" Shirah answered. Esmeralda sighed and opened her eyes. Since knowing Shirah as a small child, Esmeralda had learned how to decipher her riddles

"An' this concerns me why? People come an' go…it's very common in a civilized planet" Esmeralda said

 _"You're fates are entwined…"_

Esmeralda could decipher most riddles but this one was interesting and confusing

"What are you talking about?" Esmeralda asked

 _"Everything will reveal itself in due time"_ Shirah answered

"Damn it Shirah…I hate it when you give me riddles…it's enough that you talk in riddles…what are you talking about our fates are entwined…? Whose fate is entwined with mine?"

When Shirah didn't respond Esmeralda released a frustrated growl as she turned her attention back to the city Esmeralda was able to scent the freshness of rain. Taking her gaze off from the city and up into the skies she caught the glimpse of thunder grumbling as flashing lights of blue and white glided through the darkened clouds.

Listening closer she was also able to hear an aircraft making its way toward the city landing bay. Rolling her eyes Esmeralda turned away and made her way toward the direction of her house before the rain was able to catch up with her.

"More tourists…" she grumbled as she disappeared into the night.

#

The rain was nothing but a drizzle as Benjamin Riddick stepped off the back hanger of the ship

"Back home…Helios…planet of the sun...ironic isn't it" he said

"We'll refuel, stock up, same as usual…be gone before any merc figures out we've been here" Rhya said as Ben began walking out into the cool night

"And where are you going?" Rhya asked with an arched eyebrow, arms crossed, Ben turned and began walking backwards shrugging his board shoulders

"Going for a walk…the night is young…maybe entice a beautiful young woman to spend the night with me" Ben said with a devilish gleam in his florescent silver eyes

"Don't attract attention…" she warned as he disappeared into the night, leaving Rhya and Riddick alone

"It's almost frightening how much he takes after you…" Rhya commented, Riddick of course stayed silent, turning in his direction she caught the sly grin.

#

Esmeralda closed the door behind her just as Alexandria Douglas walked down the stairs of the lobby

Alexandra was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long red spirals that ran down her back and beautiful bright orange red almond eyes with a porcelain face and alabaster skin which was many of the traits Esmeralda took after all but the jet-black hair

"Esmeralda where have you been sweetie…?" Alexandra asked looking a bit worried as her small hand caressed her three month swollen belly. Esmeralda cringed, she hated to worry her mother especially when she was pregnant

"Sorry momma…" Esmeralda said feeling guilty as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek

"You were on the rooftops again...as much as I don't mind you going out to stare at the stars it worries me a bit...your father is waiting to see you" Alexandra said smiling witnessing the huge grin appearing on Esmeralda's soft features. Running past her and into the grand living room where the holographic table stood in the center of the room.

#

Drax was famously known as _"Drax the destroyer"_ or simply as _"The Destroyer"_ in every known galaxy. A name very well earned. But to his beautiful wife and two daughters he was a loving, warm-hearted father and husband who loved and cherished them with everything he had within him. While the gang was asleep he stayed up and decided to connect with his family back home in Helios

Drax smiled seeing his daughter appear in front of the hologram

"There you are my beautiful daughter…your mother says you've been on the rooftops again" he said Esmeralda grinned and rolled her eyes

"Keeping up with the training papa…we miss you and the gang"

"That's my daughter; training like a true warrior do you carry your knives?" Drax asked with an encouraging smile, Alexandra appeared on screen rubbing her belly

"Always…" Esmeralda answered as Alexandra scrunched her small nose

"My love don't encourage her please…it worries me that she sometimes comes home late at night"

"We've taught her well…it is good that she trains…but your mother is right, too late at night does not fit well with us Esmeralda" Drax said on a more serious tone, Esmeralda nodded looking down for a moment before turning to her mom

"Did you tell him?" she asked, Alexandra smiled and shook her head

"Tell me what?" Drax asked but before Esmeralda could answer Alexandra went on to call Teagan into the room.

Once everyone was settled Esmeralda and Teagan placed their smiling faces on the screen and told him the news

"Momma's having a baby!" they exclaimed pulling away as they gave Alexandra room to show him her swollen belly. Drax was speechless as he stared on; all three laughed when he pulled back and pumped both fists in the air

"We are with child!" he roared with joy probably waking everyone up in the cabin but he didn't care knowing he was going to be a father to his third child.

Of course Rocket and Baby Groot were the first ones in the living room lobby section of the ship where Drax sat speaking to Alexandra and the girls.

Peter and Gamora right behind them

"What is all the racket!?" Rocket grumbled not really liking the fact that he was woken up from a good-nights sleep when he noticed Alexandra and the girls, his frustration to his beauty sleep slipping away

"We are with child! My beloved Alexandra carries our third child" Drax repeated turning to Alex and the girls who were smiling as the group joined them

"That's great how far along princess?" Peter asked

"Three months and four days" Alexandra said with a big smile showing off her swollen belly

"Hear that Groot we're going to be uncles again!" Rocket said with a huge grin forgetting all about being woken up which mostly consists of him being moody the rest of the day and the gang putting up with him. Gamora smiled

"We miss you guys will you be here in time for the baby to be born?"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything" Gamora said with a sincere smile.

After an hour of talking about the new addition to the family and planning Esmeralda had the chance to speak with Drax a little longer before letting him go.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you that I passed all my exams" Esmeralda said with a small smile

"That is wonderful…you will be a great healer" Drax said proudly though he noticed the bit of sadness on her delicate features

"Are you not happy my daughter? This brings great joy to my heart"

Esmeralda smiled

"Yes papa I'm very happy…I just…feel that I should be out there fighting alongside you guys. Adoh and Branna are here along with Cian so momma won't be alone and not to mention Teagan is here as well" Esmeralda explained Drax gave her a small smile

"Ah…I see a powerful spirit in those orange red eyes…we need of a great healer…but for now I have need of you at home to watch over your mother and sister"

At his words Esmeralda couldn't help but smile

"So I will be able to join you?" she said about to jump up with joy from where she was sitting, Drax laughed

"Your warriors spirit is too great to keep locked…you take much of your father…a great warrior" Drax said proudly thumping his chest with a powerful fist.

Esmeralda smiled tears blurring her vision. Though not his biological daughters Drax never once saw Esmeralda or Teagan as another man's daughters but all his and he never forgot to remind them.

At that moment the gang decided to reappear, Esmeralda could hear Peter talking in the background

"Irani sends her hellos and congrats and new coordinates" he said sending her a dashing smile while Gamora set the coordinates as Baby Groot and Rocket appeared on screen. Groot of course opened his tiny hand to reveal a beautiful white lily, Esmeralda's favorite flower, her heart almost gave out when Drax had told them that Groot had died in order to save them but Rocket thankfully found one a piece of him still alive and now he was growing everyday.

"Keep it safe for me Groot…so when you return home and take care of Rocket…oh and Uncle Rocket please no leaving bombs laying around…" Esmeralda warned with a smile

"Hey…first of all it's me taking care of this big...well little lug and secondly I don't leave bombs just anywhere…only in places where I can blow some people up" Rocket said defending himself Esmeralda shook her head and laughed

"Just come home in one piece you guys...I don't think momma or any of us can take another scare and Uncle Peter no leaving a trail of broken hearts you hear, Aunt Gamora kick some butt for me" Esmeralda called out grabbing their attention

"Hey sweetheart I can't keep any promises…I can't help it if the ladies come running…" Peter said with a wink as Gamora rolled her eyes and gave him a playful push before turning her attention back to Esmeralda

"Always…" she answered with a smile as Esmeralda pressed a hand on the holographic screen, Drax doing the same

"Love you papa to the stars and back and be safe"

"And I you more than all the galaxies combined" he answered pulling away Esmeralda pressed her fingertips to her lips and blew them all a kiss waving goodbye before ending the call.

#

Benjamin crouched over the rooftops of the market place, his eyes scanning every face of every person in the crowded streets; never missing a heartbeat or movement as he took a bite of his apple overlooking the crowd like a predator searching for its pray ready to pounce at any moment and yet he was so relaxed and bored at the same time.

The brawl last night had bored him to tears and the sex from the young bartender wasn't as satisfying as he thought even though it was great sex but he would be lying if it was satisfying.

Even his animal stirred with un-satisfaction and in the end it was only a great tumble in bed and there's the door.

Deep in his thoughts, Benjamin didn't catch the famine figure till the last minute and turned to see a breathtakingly beautiful girl walking through the crowded market place.

Her long raven-blue hair was tied in a loose side-braid that draped over one slender shoulder, running for miles; a few strands caressing her porcelain face.

Immediately Ben felt blood rushing through his body and his heart jolting faster than a jack rabbit on the run as his skin began to grow hot while his jeans began to feel a bit too tight as he felt himself grow instantly hard while chills ran down his spine.

Which wasn't all new to him since he had the same reaction for any beautiful female, but this one was different and the feelings that were usually attraction and lust toward the opposite sex weren't the same as something stronger shot through him like comets shooting through space

"Interesting…very…interesting" he murmured softly while watching her walk through the crowds or mostly pushing through them an irritated look on her delicate features.

He took in a deep breath, breathing in all the smells that surrounded him, though he easily blocked them out all but hers and he almost fell flat on his ass as the intoxicating scent of hers overwhelmed him. It was a sweet smell of coconut, pumpkin, and vanilla; thanks to his mother's genetically spliced DNA which passed down to him, he had heightened strength, senses, and agility which allowed him to catch any familiar smell of male, female, or animal sweat and other aromas from miles away and be able to find them with just their scent alone. Keeping an eye on her Benjamin held a predator's smile as he stood to his full height of 6'6. Walking to the side of the rooftop he stood on the ledge and stepped off.

The wind whistled past him as he rocketed through the air enjoying the rush it quickly ended as he landed on the balls of his feet with grace which was an amazing feat for a male of his size. Stepping out of the ally, Benjamin placed the hood of his dark brown cloak which covered his dark chiseled features all but his full masculine lips and followed the young female.

The city of Mandala was a beautiful city at night, full of peace and silence not a trace of movement; as if time had stopped at the very moment to rest but in the daytime it was another story as life began moving again and the silence was pushed away by unbearable noise that threatened Esmeralda to lose her mind.

When Esmeralda was at her breaking point, she began shoving her way through the crowds, getting dirty glances and some angry mummers thrown her way, but she couldn't care less.

Finally when she reached a cart full of bright red and green apples that stood in front of a large market store called _'Reedus Apples'_ did Esmeralda snatch a bright green one in her hand with blinding speed as she quickly but gracefully stepped to the side which allowed her freedom and relief from the crowding bodies, kneeling down she double checked Alyssa and Assiel; her beautiful hand-crafted dual wield swords that were given to her by Drax which he himself crafted from a special indestructible metal from his home planet, only to feel the twins safe in their shields which were strapped to the sides of her calves. Satisfied she stood up to find herself facing a monster of a man with long fiery red hair and thick beard. The only kindness he held were in the light green of his eyes, of course only to the people he cared and cherished most to others he didn't give a fuck as he put it so many times only to get him in trouble with his wife for using such foul language which caused Esmeralda to giggle as he walked out of his store, a broom in hand sweeping the ground.

His beautifully sown white robes which her mother had made by hand had a dirty apron over them so not to get them dirty.

"You know you shouldn't leave your cart untended…thieves might just steal all those goods" Esmeralda said with a grin as the man turned his light green eyes toward her

"Lassy!? What do I owe this pleasant surprise" the man said with a heavy Scottish accent greeting her with a big smile on his face though it quickly disappeared when he turned to find no one at the stand.

Adoh Reedus was one of few generation Vikings that existed across the Universe and was well known to grow the best apples in all Helios among many other things and which made him quite popular which was surprising to Esmeralda to find no one at the cart or stand. Adoh turned just in time to catch the green apple that Esmeralda threw at him.

"Blast that boyo! I've told him a hundred times not tae leave his post…I swear when I see him I'm going tae ring his neck! And of all the days' tae leave the stand untended! Any missing apples will come out of his pay!" Adoh boomed fixing the cart just as his wife Branna stepped out in one of Alexandra's sown dresses, her long blonde hair was tied back in a long braid as her kind blue eyes sparkled from behind specs that fell down her slim nose as she smiled at her husband.

It was the love that Adoh had for his wife that got him into growing only the best apples since she became pregnant with Cian which caused her to have only cravings for apples and peanut butter.

"What is all the fuss darlin'?" she asked

"That boyo of yers left the post and of all days!" Adoh growled as he attended a customer, followed by a swarm of others looking through some of his stands

"Maybe he had tae use the beag…" she began

"Or go run off with his friends…" he added

"Take it easy on the boyo darlin', he may be fifteen but he's still a child and may I remind you that he gets his rebellious side from you" Branna said with a humble laugh.

Branna Reedus was a kind woman with a gentle heart and a soul that could fill an entire city though if anyone messed with her children did the Viking woman come out but it was a rare occasion.

She had known Alexandra since she had arrived to Helios with nothing but the clothes on her back, hiding in the cargo bay with Esmeralda who was toddler and pregnant with her second child.

Adoh and Branna had taken them in and given them a loving home and family, taking on the roles of being parents to the young woman and grandparents to the children.

Adoh with his intimidating enormous size and stature kept all the men who wanted Alexandra at bay while she made herself at home, sowing her own line of clothes which she made good profit and helped raise two orphaned girls that was until she met Drax who came in one day to buy some apples which as soon as he set eyes on Alexandra came in everyday constantly to buy apples or at her shop which was actually right next to Adoh and Branna's market bringing in ruined clothing for her to fix. Adoh on the other hand didn't enjoy someone such as Drax being near his adopted daughter especially knowing who Drax really was not to mention that the man wasn't human but even so Alexandra's kind heart didn't see any of that and decided to give him a chance even when Adoh objected.

During the months ahead there were no secrets between them not even their tragic stories which brought them closer together becoming inseparable he also shared with her that he was part of a team named _"Guardians of the Galaxy"_ which caused him to leave every few months on missions, when he had to leave Alexandra had the chance to meet his colleagues which more than just colleagues but family who she instantly fell in love with, enjoying their company and made him promise to bring them with him when he returned.

When he did return, he returned with the team just before Teagan's birth he arrived to be there by Alexandra's side as she gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Drax immediately saw her and Esmeralda as his own, cutting the umbilical cord himself and holding a crying Teagan in his arms.

Knowing that it would be his second chance at a family Drax asked Alexandra to become his bride which she gladly accepted.

Branna turned to Esmeralda and smile

"Esmeralda lassy what an unexpected surprise…how are you? How's yer meither?" Branna asked with a warm smile as she embraced the young woman

"Will you be coming tonight fer dinner? We miss you lasses"

"Seanmhair…you just saw us two days ago" Esmeralda answered

"Aye but two days is too long without my girls…I'm making yer favorite Apple Buterscotch Pie, Arran Potato Salad, and Baked Salmon with Tarragon"

"Sounds delicious…I'll be back later than with momma and Teagan then" Esmeralda said when suddenly all her warning bells went off as she felt she was being watched.

Going on full alert she turned her head toward the crowded streets than looking behind her to see anyone suspicious or out of the ordinary but saw no one. Branna gave her a worried look when she felt Esmeralda tense up

"You alright darlin'?" she asked looking through the crowds only to have Esmeralda give her a warm reassuring smile

"It's nothing…I just hate crowds" she answered placing a kiss on her cheek than making her way over to Adoh who was busy with some customers and standing on her tip-toes and pecking him on his bushy cheek

"See you later than Senair" Esmeralda said using the Scottish words of Seanmhair and Senair which meant Grandmother and Grandfather in the Scottish tongue

"All right lass…give yer mother an' sister my regards…did yer Seanmhair tell you she's makin' our favorite?" he asked

"Apple Buterscotch Pie" they both said in union sharing a laugh before Esmeralda went on her way, walking past the stand

"And if ye see Cian…tell him tae get his arse back over here!" Adoh hollered, Esmeralda waved her hand to let him know she heard him. With that voice of his she could be certain the entire city heard him if not Cian.

Once she was out of view Esmeralda began checking her surroundings, the feeling of being followed had become stronger.

Carefully scanning her surroundings without being too obvious, Esmeralda noticed a tall hooded figure that looked out of place, leaning against one of the buildings wall with his arms crossed over a massive board chest.

Turning away Esmeralda disappeared deeper into the crowd and turned the corner making her way into a darkened ally between two buildings where trash was thrown and rats were heard scurrying the ground. At times rough coughing coming from someone homeless echoed through the ally.

Running up the steps Esmeralda made her way to one of her many shortcuts to the rooftops and kept on high alert of the male. Catching the heavy footsteps as she ran into the clearing which led her outside giving her space to confront and fight whoever was following her.

Taking a quick survey of her surroundings Esmeralda ran to the side of the building and leaned against it, waiting for the tall brooding figure to show up.

It didn't take long though…

Esmeralda counted down the seconds, listening to the heavy footfalls of the male stalking her as he closed in on her.

* * *

 **CRITICISM IS WELCOME,**

 **YOURS,**

 **DARK CREED**


	2. BENJAMIN B RIDDICK

**(PLEASE STAND BY FOR THIS PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT)**

 **THE RIDDICK UNIVERSE AND GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY OR ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWNED BY ME NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY, I AM ONLY WRITING FOR THE PURE**

 **ENJOYMENT**

 **AND ALLOWING MY ALREADY CRAZY MIND WILD.**

 **ALL CHARACTERS _NOT BELONGING_ TO THE RIDDICK OR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY WORLD _ARE_ MINE, IMAGINARY, PHYSICALLY, LEAGUALLY, AND ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

 **RHYA, BENJAMIN, AND THE TITLE OF THE STORY BELONG TO MY DEAR FRIEND JACKALOPE21 WHO HAS GIVEN ME THE HONOR AND BLESSING TO CONTINUE ON WITH BENJAMIN'S STORY SO HERE IT GOES!**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES THEY ARE TRULY AMAZING! AND OF COURSE THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF DARK HEARTS WHICH TELLS THE STORY OF RIDDICK AND HIS MATE RHYA**

 **ENJOY**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **DARK CREED**

* * *

The moment he appeared in her view. Esmeralda swung hard giving in a good right-hook to his jaw though from her height of 5'6 it didn't reach his tall stature so instead went for the stomach causing him to take a few steps back.  
Without stopping Esmeralda didn't take the chance in allowing him an opening as she closed the distance in four running steps.  
Throwing in a flying side-kick getting him once again in the stomach and listening to a satisfying grunt

"Hey Babe…! Hang on a sec…" a deep rough whiskey like voice came from the hooded male but Esmeralda refused to listen as she continued her attack, revealing her expertise in combat but immediately was grabbed by two enormous rough hands

"Feisty…I like that in a woman…" the hooded stranger said as he held tight but not hard enough to hurt her, which was a mistake as she easily escaped his grasp again, turning to his hidden features and seeing sinful full masculine lips belonging to a chiseled strong square jaw.  
Growling she swung again only to be caught in a tight hand lock as the male grabbed her hands with blinding speed and spun her around causing her to fall back against him, immediately Esmeralda felt like she was pressed against a marbled statue of some sort as she felt nothing but a rock-solid male body against her softer one, his enormous arms engulfing her in a warm cocoon.

"Babe I just want to talk…take it easy…" he continued but Esmeralda refused as she struggled against his tight grip

"Why are you following me!?" she demanded

"Wanted to meet the beautiful raven-haired chick with the mean right-hook…damn babe…" he complimented with a sly grin

"That's rich…you give that line to every girl you see?" she growled as she continued her struggle

"Nah…your special…" he answered, Esmeralda noticed that he was enjoying their tussle as he easily managed to turn her around, this time causing her to press against him as his long fingers wrapped around her tiny wrists, skimming against the softness of her breasts as he held her to him

"Let go of me before my knee connects with your family jewels…asshole" she warned, he clicked his tongue at her as if she were a child who had done something wrong

"Not suitable words for a young woman…" he said teasingly

"Fuck you…" she spat

"You don't wanna take me out to dinner first sweetheart? Or go straight for desert…I don't mind skipping dinner…just being a gentlemen…" he said his wicked lips turning into a breathtaking grin, showing off pearly white teeth and dimples that would probably be a heartbreaker to every woman in the galaxy. Esmeralda struggled harder

"Calm down babe I'm not going to hurt you…just promise not to swing at me anymore" he said but Esmeralda released a growl as she lifted her leg giving him only seconds to release her as he jumped back with his hands raised

"Wo…hey…told you to take it easy there" he said

"And I told you to let go of me…now why are you following me!?" Esmeralda again asked now more demanding than before

"Told you…I wanted to meet the beautiful raven-haired beauty" he said rubbing his jaw as he pulled his hood off.  
For a moment Esmeralda seemed to freeze as she stared at the tall brooding male in front of her.

Calculating his height to be at least 6'6 if not more she was able to tell that he stood with a sort of confidence and cockiness that set her teeth in edge as she had witnessed so many times over with other males who wanted to _'pick her up'_ though she had to admit to herself that none of them could compare to this jack-ass as he was nothing like she'd ever seen before.  
He was lean build, well-toned body, board shoulders and powerful long arms which ran for miles, veins popped out beneath golden skin, running over strong bulging muscle. Wearing what seemed like a home-made black wife-beater which complimented greatly on his physique, showing off a relatively narrow waist and V-shaped torso which connected to powerful long legs wrapped in leather pants with black combat boots.

Esmeralda wondered if it were legal for anyone to be as attractive as his features held a display of high degree facial symmetry, chiseled jaw which held a bit of stubble though it only brought attention to his mouth.  
He had dark brown hair which was a little long and shaggy to the point where it hung over his sunglasses covered eyes, but the sudden mystery of what his eyes looked like was quickly solved when he took the dark shades off, revealing the most beautiful almond shaped eyes she had ever seen. His eye color seeming hauntingly un-usual silver color as they seemed to shine causing a reflective affect as she caught the bit of like silver-gray in them, only to disappear again beneath glowing orbs bringing out his incredibly long eyelashes and to top it off he smiled at her revealing an amazing set of white teeth and deep, dented dimples which made him look even more like an _'innocent guy'_ but was far from it.

Rubbing his jaw he stared her up and down as if he were sizing up his pray, approving of what he was looking at

"Always did find the ones with more fight in them even more attractive…" he said with a devilish grin, his voice held rough edges deep and heavy like warm whiskey.

"Well…I'm glad you had your fill" Esmeralda said as she turned away from him about to leave

"Hey wait…don't I get a name beautiful? Or should I just stick with babe…personally I don't mind" he asked, growling Esmeralda who wanted to break his teeth, ruining that heart-stopping dimple dented smile which honestly would be a great shame but thought better of it when she turned back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, giving him his answer

"Esmeralda"

The irritating male grinned as he concentrated his full attention on her

"Ah…Esmeralda…emerald gem...I like it..." he said

"I'm Benjamin…how about you and me go out for a drink…get to know each other…be a bit of my heaven tonight" he added.  
For some strange reason Esmeralda felt her heart serge, thumping against her chest like a jack-hammer and speeding up faster than a freight train that caused her to stop and wonder how the hell did this asshole invoke feelings like this in her, hoping that it was just attraction and not lust she pushed the feelings aside, knowing that she would be lying to herself if she thought that she wasn't attracted to the arrogant jerk standing a few feet from her.  
Though an idea did sneak up on her and she immediately awarded him with one of her flirtatious smiles as she slowly walked up to him, pushing a lock of thick hair behind her ear as she stared up at him through hooded eyes, biting her full lower lip as she closed the distance.  
She had to admit his scent was mouth-watering and quite intoxicating as he smelled of fresh rain, forest and masculine pears as if he recently showered with fresh scented soap

"Just a drink huh?" she asked her hand running up his long torso, feeling bulging never-ending abs as they flexed and un-flexed with each breath he took underneath the cotton wife-beater. She heard the intake of breath he took and knew she had him

"Give you…a little piece of heaven…" she whispered in her most seductive voice as she leaned into him causing him to lean against the wall ledge of the brick wall of the building, his hands the only thing holding him up cause at the moment his legs were working; allowing him to lean down close to her to the point where their lips were mere inches apart

"Other…girls…may fall for your charm…and good looks…" Esmeralda added as she stopped him from going all the way with her index finger, almost dying at the feeling of how incredibly soft his lips were as she continued

"But I can see through all that bullshit of yours…I'm not that easy and I wouldn't give you the time of day…Benjamin…" she whispered allowing his name to roll of her tongue with wicked smoothness as she pushed herself away and began to walk off

"Ouch…babe…you do know how to hurt a man…" he answered once she got back to the entrance of the darkened ally. Turning to face him she saw his large hand pressed against his heart as he faked being wounded and hurt causing her to smile as he climbed up on the ledge, seeing that he held amazing balancing skills for a man his size

"I believe…Esmeralda…you are running away with my heart and a bit of my wounded ego…you had me there…it's alright though" he said wiggling a long finger at her

"I enjoy a challenge and while…I will get you back…be sure to see me again…my Esmeralda" he said with a cocky grin and wink. Esmeralda rolled her eyes

"And what makes you think I will ever see you again or that you might win this little challenge of yours?" she asked, as he bit his lower lip, looking around his surroundings before turning his uniquely colored eyes toward her once again

"Because I always get what I want…" he answered straight forward.  
Esmeralda couldn't believe just how over-confidant and cocky this idiot was, though her mind refused to give in, her body and heart were running away from any common sense she had left and hoping that she would see him again and yes even win the challenge but that was something she would never admit loudly

"Keep your heart…Benjamin…" she added before he took a plunge. Benjamin only grinned like a fool

"It's yours babe…" he answered, causing Esmeralda to give him a confusing look

"What's in it for you?" she asked now curious

"Never met a girl like you…usually I would have them swooning at my feet and nothing but puddle in my hands but you…your different…I like it, that and the fact that I enjoy a good challenge and if I allow myself to be a bit hopeful maybe a good tumble in bed" Benjamin said with another wink, Esmeralda released an a loud sigh

"You men are all the same…get ready for disappoint because that's all you will be getting" Esmeralda answered

"Strong-willed…I love that in a woman…" Benjamin said putting his glasses back on as he heard footsteps running up the darkened ally, catching Esmeralda's attention.

A kid with shaggy red hair and light blue eyes, no more than sixteen years old with a lean strong body appeared from behind Esmeralda

"Ay Esmeralda there you are…" he said a bit out of breath

"Cian…what are you doing here?" Esmeralda asked

"Yer meither is looking for you" he answered with a deep Scottish accent as he turned to Benjamin who raised a dark elegant brow at the boy who defensively stood in front of Esmeralda

"This man botherin' you Esmeralda?" he said confidently, Esmeralda rolled her eyes knowing that Benjamin would probably only need to do a flick of his powerful fingers and Cain would go flying and yet the kid was incredibly sweet even though he wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a paper bag, his courage surely made up for it as Esmeralda placed a soft hand on his shoulder

"It's alright Cian…" she said as she grabbed his attention and before Cian was able to blink she smacked the back of his head, causing him to flinch and pull away rubbing his head

"Ay! What was that fer?" he exclaimed

"For leaving your post at the stand…your father is looking for you, be ready to get a good tongue lashing" Esmeralda said as they turned back to Benjamin who was grinning

"See you later than?" he asked

"Not in your dreams" Esmeralda answered

"later it is than…maybe I'll take that offer too" he answered before saluting with his two fingers and laying back against thin air, with his powerful arms spread wide, only to fall off the ledge, disappearing.

"Who was that anyway?" Cian asked

"Some idiot who thinks he can charm his way down my pants" Esmeralda explained

"And I don't need you to go tell Adoh…I don't need him destroying half the city looking for him" Esmeralda warned, Cian turned to her and grinned, placing his hand against his heart

"Honest as a Scotts honor" he answered as they both disappeared into the darkened ally

* * *

 **CRITICISM IS WELCOMED,**

 **SINCERLEY**

 **DARK CREED**


End file.
